The Pokedex Tales
by Freefall92
Summary: A story based on Pokemon Adventure manga. The adventure of the 15 Dex Holders as they take on an organization that is set to rule the world, as another in hiding seeks to destroy it...


**Hell everyone! I am Freefall92 and I welcome you to my new fanfic, "Another Fight." This fanfiction will be about one of my favorite game franchise/manga/show, Pokemon. The characters will be based on the Pokemon Adventures manga. Now before I begin, I'd like to start off with a few pointers:**

***This story may involve scenes with a lot of blood or other things that may not be suited for young audiences. (Who am I kidding, read ahead if you want.)**

***Blue is a Female, not a male. ( couldn't care less about the English names, I'm Japanese therefore I follow the actual names.)**

***Shipping will become apparent later. (I did I even put this here…)**

***Gi, Diamond's Regigigas (For those who didn't know) is no longer in Diamond's possession**

***Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres are no longer in Blue's possession**

***Pokemons are not limited to four moves. Also, every Pokemon will have multiple abilities (If they have more than one).**

***The clothe attire for each characters are:**

**Red: Leaf Green/ Fire Red**

**Green: N/A  
Blue: Leaf Green/ Fire Red**

**Yellow: N/A**

**Gold: Heart Gold/ Soul Silver**

**Crystal: Heart Gold/ Soul Silver**

**Silver: Heart Gold/Soul Silver**

**Ruby: N/A  
Sapphire: N/A**

**Emerald: N/A**

**Diamond: Platinum**

**Pearl: N/A**

**Platinum: Platinum**

**Black: N/A**

**White: N/A**

***Travel time as follows:**

**Routes:**

**6 hours by walking, 2 hours by running, 30 minutes by biking, 15 minutes by Ruby's running shoes, 10 minutes by vehicle, 1 minute by Deoxys-Speed Form**

**Region Travel:**

** Kanto to Johto: 15-30 minutes**

**Kanto to Hoenn/Sinnoh: 2 – 2 ½ days**

**Kanto to Unova: 12-24 hours**

**Unova to Hoenn/Sinnoh: 1-2 hours**

**The ships will not appear for a while. If they become clear, I will point it out.**

**If at any point I would like to point out something, I will add a reminder plot like the one above on the current chapter of this story.**

***For NaruHina fans that follows me***

**Because I'd like to entertain you guys while this story goes, I'll propose something. I will be writing a story at the same time as this story, which is of course NaruHina. It will be like a sequel for the Alternate Ending of Starry Night. And who knows, someone would like to…"interrupt" Naruto's and Hinata's relationships….**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Subtle Beginning**

* * *

D: Boss, I have some news for you.

L: What?

D: Team one and three had completed their mission to plot the area where N371 and N443 are located.

L: Good, how about the rest?

D: We're now waiting for their message, but I believe it won't be long before the others complete their job.

L: Now, inform Team One to execute Operation N373 as soon as possible. We need to know whether or not our technology works how we plan.

D: Understood.

* * *

Pallet Town, August 13, 1:32 PM

* * *

The 15 Dex Holders lazily rested upon the garden of Professor Oak's lab as they enjoyed their vacation. The region professors felt the need to give the Dex holders some time to relax from their usual days of helping out the Professors with their research. It had been two weeks and the Dex holders we're spending their time honing their battling skills or people like Red, who relaxed under a tree.

"Hey Red, can I join you!"

Red opened his eyes to notice that Yellow had called him. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Red responded, as he closed again.

Yellow took a seat next to the Kanto Champion. Feeling the calm breeze, Yellow decided she herself would take a nap as well.

On the other side of the Oak's garden, the remaining Dex holders were on their final match of the small tournament they started to keep their skills in battling as sharp as always. As expected, the final match was against the two Kanto Dex Holders, Blue and Green.

"Ha, you're really going to use Charizard? Well I guess I win then. Blasty! Go!"

Blue released her Blastoise as she waited for Green to make his move.

"Pesky girl. Stop expecting that everything will go your way…" Green replied with an irritated tone.

"Aww, you're no fun Green. C'mon loosen up!" Blue cheerfully stated.

As she finished her sentence, she heard the Viridian Gym Leader mutter out a move to his Charizard.

"Blast Burn!"

"Blasty, counter with Hydro Cannon!"

The two ultimate attacks clashed, creating what seemed to be a mist that surrounded the two Pokemons.

The audience, being the Dex holders that had been eliminated intently watched as the battle began.

"Blastly use another Hydro Cannon!" Blue commanded her Blastoise.

"Are you really going to use the Ultimate move again?" Green said with a disappointed look, "Charizard, fly."

Charizard began it flight as Blastoise aimed for a direct Hydro Cannon. As Charizard moved in swaying motion, Blastoise took steady aim and began to fire the ultimate move.

"Quick, Charizard use Fire Blast!" Green gave his command with haste.

The Fire Lizard shot flames towards Blastoise, barely missing it, but causing fires to spread on the ground making it a hazard for Blastoise to move.

"Take that chance and use Blast Burn Charizard!" Green cried out.

Charizard fired his move, hitting Blastoise with its full force. Blastoise barely hanging on, finally collapsed due to the damaged caused by the ultimate attack.

Blue sighed, admitting defeat she returned her Blastoise to its Pokeball.

"Hey Yellow! Can you heal some Pokemons?" Blue cried out.

Yellow woke up as she heard Blue's voice, rubbing her eyes, she walked toward the Dex Holders.

"Yeah sure, but I only have Hyper Potions and a limited amount too… I have three on me right now…" Yellow scavenged through her bag, "If anyone can go to Viridian City and buy some items, that would be helpful."

The Dex Holders looked at each other looking hesitant to speak.

"Senior," Platinum spoke out, "I am willing to go to Viridian City."

"Great!" Yellow sounded excited, "Anyone else wants to accompany Platinum?"

As expected, Diamond and Pearl agreed to go. Borrowing their senior's flying Pokemons, they headed off.

"Well, there they go…" Blue watched her juniors leave the town, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I wouldn't know…" Crystal answered, "Days have been really boring. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss work…"

"I can give you some right now." Green suggested, "There's a lot my Grandfather needs to get done."

"Actually, I think I'm fine…" Crystal backed down.

Gold laughed, "Hey Super Serious Gal, and Silver, why don't we go to Johto?"

"Actually, that's a good idea. I need to catch up on things there." Crystal stated.

Gold turned to Silver, "Well how about you?"

Silver looked at Gold and gave a simple answer, "No."

Ruby turned to Sapphire and asked, "Hey wanna go to Hoenn? You know, travel around the region for a few days?"

Sapphire nodded, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

30 minutes later…

* * *

Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl returned from Viridian City and noticed the few Dex Holders present.

"Senior Blue," Platinum began, "Where are the other Seniors?"

Blue gave a sigh, "They ditched us to go back to their home regions… Wouldn't be surprised if you three and the Unova Dex Holders did as well…"

Platinum gave a sadden look, "I am going to stay in Kanto for a while. I am sure Black and White will do the same."

"We'll be here, don't worry Blue!" White cheerfully stated.

"How about I start making dinner?" Diamond suggested, "It might take time to do so."

"Great idea, Diamond!" Pearl stated, "Here, I'll help too!"

"Alright, so while Diamond and Pearl makes dinner. Why don't we mess with Red?" Blue giggled as she looked over at the sleeping Red.

"Pesky girl…" Green muttered.

Vermillion City, August 13, 2:05 PM

Gold walked to the other Dex Holders as he held some tickets.

"Okay, Crys, our ship leaves in around 25 minutes. " Gold handed the tickets to the other Dex Holders, "As for Fashion Boy and Wild Child Girl… Your ship will leave… NOW!"

Ruby and Sapphire panicked as they ran to the harbor. Reaching their destination, they waved at their seniors.

"See you in a few days!" Sapphire called out as the ship left the harbor.

"Bye Sapphire!" Crystal cheerfully said back to her junior.

* * *

"And they're gone!" Crystal squinted to see the far off ship.

"So what do you want to do now?" The goggled boy said.

"I don't know…" Crystal muttered, "Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure why not?"

* * *

**So begins another adventure. What will happen? Who is going to get affected? Who is L and D? Will Freefall take freaking months to update chapters? Will Freefall write another NaruHina?**

**Anyways, please favorite, review, and read my other story, "Starry Night" (Note that half of the chapters in the beginning sucks, but oh well.) And as always, thank you guys for reading! **


End file.
